PESADILLA EN GRAVITY FALLS
by BloddyDemon
Summary: Dipper recibe la visita de su tío Ford en sueños, advirtiendole de una nueva amenaza en Gravity falls.


LOS SUEÑOS DE GRAVITY FALLS:

Dipper dormía en su cama en una cálida noche de verano, tras haber derrotado a Bill y haber acabado con el Raromajedón por fin podía descansar.

Dipper se encontraba en un sueño profundo, soñaba estar en el bosque sin ninguna preocupación; cuando alguien le anunció que eso duraría poco- ¡Tío Ford!- Escucha Dipper, no tengo mucho tiempo, una amenaza nueva a llegado a Gravity Falls - ¿Bill ha regresado?- No, pero escucha, debo darte esto.- dijo dándole sus diarios- En el tercer diario, en la pagina 50 encontrarás la información necesaria , pero lo más importante es...- un rechinar metálico se escuchó a lo lejos.- Vamos rápido- se alteró Stanford- debes despertarte- ¿ como?- Stanford, en un momento desesperado prendió una cerilla, y quemando le la muñeca...

Dipper despertó junto a su hermana, era por la mañana y los rayos del sol se introducían en el cuarto a través de la ventana triangular. Se llevó una mano al brazo, se sentía dolorido,vio como su piel poseía una quemadura en donde su tío le había quemado- Pero...¿qué?- murmuró cuando una almohada le golpeó en la cara - ¡ Bueno días Dipper!- exclamó su hermana- ¿ que tienen de buenos si me agreden almohadilmente nada más despertarme – que hoy hay tortitas para desayunar...- los mellizos corrieron escaleras abajo hacia la cocina y se sentaron a comer- Buenos días enanos- les saludó su tío- Buenos días tío Stanly- saludó Mabel- me voy a abrir la tienda, si veis a Wendy... ¡decirla que entre a trabajar!- gritó cerrando la puerta de un portazo – es raro. Wendy nunca llega tarde- comentó Dipper. En ese momento la adolescente pelirroja entró por la puerta- siento el retraso- se disculpó. Dipper a miró preocupado ; tenía el pelo alborotado y parecía no haber dormido en años- ¿ te encuentras bien?- dijo Dipper preocupado – sí, solo es que no he dormido nada... ¡DIOS DIPPER!- exclamó preocupada por la quemadura del muchacho en el brazo. Esta le agarró por el brazo contrario a la herida y puso la infección en el fregadero, tras limpiarse la, le envolvió la quemadura en plástico ( ya que se debe hacer así) y le puso un poco de hielo encima-¿ estas mejor?- Dipper asintió embelesado- Bueno, debo ir a la tienda , cuídate- Dipper la miró extrañado, estaba seguro de que el insomnio de Wendy tenía relación con su sueño, y con los diarios de Ford- he Dipper, voy a ir con Grenda a la piscina ¿ te vienes?- lo invitó Mabel- no gracias, voy a quedarme a trabajar...

Esa mañana Dipper fue a la biblioteca de Gravity Falls, en la sección de enciclopedias, y junto a una pila de libros , los diarios e Internet, se puso a investigar- vamos... tiene que haber algo sobre los sueños en estos diarios – Recordó lo que le dijo su tío- " en la pagina 50..."- Empezó a buscar a la mitad del segundo libro encontró lo que buscaba- " demonio del sueño, nivel 7; este ser sobrenatural es capaz de entrar en los sueños de la gente para buscar venganza, en el mundo de los sueños es invencible pero en el mundo real es muy vulnerable; tan solo he conocido a uno, y su nombre es Freddy Kruger – Buscó ese nombre en Internet, encontrándose con la biografía del asesino. Tras leerla estaba pálido¿ cómo iba a a enfrentarse a ese monstruo solo?...

Dipper volvió a la cabaña, cabizbajo y deprimido, no podía enfrentarse a Freddy, empezó a llorar en su cama, sabiendo que no podía evitar que ese monstruo atacara de nuevo; sin darse cuenta de que, poco a poco, se iba quedando dormido. Dipper abrió los ojos descubriendo que se encontraba en una especie de iglesia; tenebrosa, de paredes oscuras, las vidrieras explotaron disparando miles de cristales contra él. Dipper, quien estaba enfrente del altar vio a Freddy acercándose a él. Lo agarró del cuello y alzó su guante para acabar con su vida, y, cuando Dipper sintó que las garras metálicas rozaban su nariz, una luz blanca lo cegó.- Apártate de él- anunció una voz femenina , que hizo que el demonio retrocediese – no podrás protegerlo enteramente- amenazó Fred antes de desaparecer entre una niebla blanca y espesa. Una mujer se puso frente a Dipper , quien se encontraba en el altar con los ojos cerrados y le puso una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo. Dipper alzó la vista encontrándose con una joven monja, de hábitos blancos y de ojos azules- Levántate hijo...- dijo ella dulcemente. Dipper se levantó y empezó a sollozar, agarrando a la monja mientra ella le acariciaba la cabeza..ras unos minutos el se secó las lagrimas- ¿has venido a ayudarme?- Sí, y también a entregarte esto.- Amanda le dio un un colgante con caja redonda que simulaba un atrapa sueños, de madera oscura con un cierre y hueca por dentro- este amuleto contiene la magia necesaria para vencerlo.- Un nuevo ruido metálico se cuchó al fondo y Dipper se despertó. Vio a Wendy, dormida en la cama de su habitación y sonrió.

Dipper tenía hambre, así que bajó a tomar las tortitas que sobraron del desayuno , mientras miraba el amuleto que Amanda le había confiado – solo tengo una oportunidad para capturarlo- dijo fríamente- y no pienso fallar...-

Esa noche, Dipper yacía en su cama, con unos somníferos de su tío Stan y el colgante de Amanda para acabar con esa pesadilla...

Dipper abrió los ojos , se encontraba en las calderas, frías y oscuras. Empezó a caminar por el sucio y viejo lugar , escuchaba como las gotas del contenido líquido de las tuberías ; que no solo transportaban agua, caían y resonaban al estrellarse contra el suelo. Escuchó el rechinar metálico de nuevo. Fred estaba cerca- Dipper...- le llamó una voz lloriqueando - ¡WENDY!¿qué hace aquí?¿ qué te ha pasado?- Me he quedado dormida, necesito tu ayuda para salir de aquí- Cuenta conmigo Wendy.- ambos empezaron a correr por aquel laberinto de tuberías. Pero entonces, cuando Dipper corría tras Wendy, se paró en un rincón con una ruta que llegaba a un callejón sin salida; Dipper se dio la vuelta y contrajo sus pupilas de horror; en aquella pared, estaba Wendy; mutilada, completamente ensangrentada y con arañazos que recorrían todo su cuerpo, el cual está metido en una bolsa de cadáveres. Pero si Wendy estaba muerta entonces...¿quién...? Volvió la cabeza encontrándose con Fred- Ahora es tu turno- amenazó Kruger- ¡ Ha llegado tu hora!- ¡ pero no mí día!- gritó Dipper, estaba furioso, empezó a tirarle vidrios que encontraba por el suelo hasta toparse con un bidón de gasolina y le hecho el contenido a Fred para luego recordar las palabras de Amanda; el atrapa-sueños. Lo tiró encima de aquel monstruo y al tener contacto con la gasolina, se prendió solo, matando a Freddy dejando solo una montaña de cenizas.

El funeral de Wendy fue dos días después, Dipper, sentado en primera fila, mirando en la lápida que ponía "Wendy Dahan 1999- 2015". Dipper se acercó a la tumba y depositó una rosa roja encima de la tumba . La lluvia empezó a caer y Dipper se marchó, con lágrimas en los ojos disimuladas por la lluvia- Al menos ahora podrás descansar en paz- dijo alejándose, sin darse cuenta; de que, tras él, la lápida se quebraba y la mano de Wendy salía de la tumba con el guante de Freddy puesto.


End file.
